The Twilight Zone: Poltergeist
by Dequincyx
Summary: After 12 year old Jason Martin and his single mom move to the countryside of Canada, he encounters a fortune telling wagon and goes inside it. Once inside, he comes across a board game call poltergeist and offers to bye it from the female fortune teller for 30 dollars. But the fortune teller says that the game is not safe. When she goes outside to answer her ringing cell phone...


**THE TWILIGHT ZONE: POLTERGEIST.**

In the countryside of Canada, 2011, inside a country house, 12 year old Jason Martin and his single mom are just moving in to their new house. He had light brown shaggy hair and blue eyes.

"What a great space. This place is a big as your old bedroom, Jason." Said Mom.

Jason looked around at the place. It look like no one had lived here for decades. "It's kind of...used." Although he was 12 years old, Jason still sounded like a little boy.

"Well, it's rustic. Rustic's in these days." Said Mom.

Jason walked over to a door. "Is this a blood stain?" He asked as he pointed to a red spot on the door.

"No. That's just uh...dry rot." Said Mom.

"Is it alright if i go and look around the place?" Jason asked.

"Of course it is, Jason. This is your home now too, you know. Meanwhile, while you're doing that, i'm gonna go outside and start unloading the U-Haul. Feel free to join me when you're all done looking around the place." Said Mom.

"Thanks, mom." Said Jason. Mom went to go outside to start unloading the U-Haul. Jason walked down a dark hall and noticed that a door was opened on the left side. He opened it and saw that the room behind it was the bathroom. Jason looked around at the bathroom and saw that it had every thing that a bathroom requiered. A toilet, a sink, a bathtub and a medicen cabnent for putting one's things. Jason opened the medicen cabnent and... "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jason? Jason, sweety, are you alright? Where are you?" Mom called.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Jason shouted. He could hear his mother running down the hall. She then entered the bathroom.

"Are you alright, sweety? I heard you scream." Said Mom.

"Look." Jason pointed to the now opened medicen cabnnent. Mom looked at where her son was pointing and saw a corn snake inside the medicen cabnent.

"Oh. It's a little corn snake." Said Mom after picking the snake up.

"Gross." Jason said.

"Jason, we live out in the country now. You're gonna have to get used to seeing things that crawl and slither. Now please, set this free outside." Said Mom. She handed Jason the snake.

"Me? Mom." Jason said.

"Go on, a little wild life never hurt anybody. Just don't go too far out, okay?" Said Gigi.

**-IN THE COW PASTER-**

In the cow paster, Jason was walking through the yellow grass land while carrying the snake in his hands. The only difference was there were no cows anywhere in the paster. He continued to walk further and further down the paster. He then stopped in his tracks and put the snake on the yellow grassy ground. He then turned around and saw that the house was nowhere in sight. He began to walk back, trying to find his way back to the house. "Wait a minute. I wasn't this far." Jason then ran further through the paster. "I'm not lost. I'm not lost. I am not lost." He then started running again. He came to a stop at the top of a hill when he saw a wagon. He ran down the hill to check it out. Once he got up close to the wagon, Jason realized something: This was a fortune telling wagon. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside. But there was no answer. He knocked again, but there was still no answer. Jason placed his hand on the nob and slowly opened the door. He poked his head out from behind the door and saw that no one was inside. He slowly entered the wagon. Jason looked around at the place and saw a table sitting in the middle of the floor with a purple table cloth completly covering it and a crystal ball resting in the center of it. He walked over behind the table and saw a black chest. After looking at it for a minute, Jason bent down and opened the chest. Their were a lot of things in the chest, but there was one thing on top that caught Jason's eye. A rectangel like box was sitting on top of the other things. The title on the cover of the box read "Poltergeist." For a moment, Jason just staired at the box. He then proceeded to pick it up, but when he did the box gave him an electric shock, causing Jason to let out scream and fall on the floor on his back.

"Kid, are you okay? Kid?" Asked a figure who was now standing over Jason. His vision was so blurry from the shock, he couldn't tell who it was. But he could deffinantly tell that it was a female. His vision soon returned to normal.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"You just got a shock. What are you doing in here?" The woman asked.

Jason sat up on the floor and gazed at the woman. He could tell just by looking at her that she was the owner of this wagon. "Uh...just leaving?"

"You didn't touch anything, did you?" The woman asked.

"Just this box in this chest. What is it?" Jason asked.

"It's a board game." Said the woman.

"Yeah, i kind of figured that." Said Jason.

"It's an old board game that's been in the family business for as long as i can remember." Said the woman.

"How much does it cost?" Jason asked.

"How much are you willing to pay for it?" The woman asked.

"Oh. Hold on a sec." Jason dug in his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and got out three dollers. "How does two tens sound?"

"Thirty dollars, huh? Well i guess i could...no." Said the lady.

"What do you mean no?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry. This game is not for sail." The woman said.

"What? Why not?" Jason asked.

"It just isn't, okay? It's not safe." Said the woman.

"But..."

"No buts. Get out of here. I don't like kids." Said the woman.

"But i know games. I have whole collection of them at home." Said Jason.

"Video games, probably." Said the woman.

"Exactly. That's why i wanna buy this board game from you, because i don't have any of my own. What is this game about?" Said Jason.

"Oh, this is something special." Said the woman.

"Well...what is it?" Jason asked.

"Look...your games are safe. By playing them you get to become the characters in the game." Said the woman.

"But that's what i like about them." Said Jason.

"Yes, but afterward you get to be a little boy again." Said the woman.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Listen. Have you ever been one of the characters in your games where you were in a life or death situation?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Said Jason.

"Weren't you afraid you wouldn't escape?" The woman asked.

"But it's just a game." Jason said.

"That's what i'm talking about. The ones you play...are safe." Said the woman.

"And that one isn't?" Jason questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Said the woman.

"But you just said it was..." Jason was cut off by the ringing of a phone.

"Forget about it. This game...is not for you." The woman said.

"Fine." Jason said. The woman then got out her ringing cell phone and walked outside the wagon to answer it, leaving Jason inside alone. He walked back over to the open chest and looked at the board game. He looked behind him and saw that the woman hadn't come back inside yet. He then opened his blue aeropostale bag and got out his yellow note book.

Meanwhile, outside the wagon, the woman was still talking on her cell phone. She saw Jason rush out of the wagon and back up the hill he came down from earlier. "Uh, excuse me, Tammy. I'm gonna have to call you back. Bye." The woman ran back inside the wagon and rushed over to the chest and saw that the board game was gone, but there was a note left in it's place. She picked it up and read it and read it. "Dear ma'am, by the time you read this i will have taken the board game and ran for the hills. I know you said it wasn't safe, but i don't see the harm. I'll bring it right back as soon as i'm done playing it. Jason." The woman just shook her head. "Heaven have mercy on that boy's soul."

**-LATER THAT NIGHT-**

Jason sat at the dinner table, finishing up supper. After he had gotton back home, he helped his mom unload all of the things off the U-Haul and into the house. He had changed into his sleeping cloths before coming down to eat supper. He wore a gray sleeveless muscle shirt, a pair of blue sleeping pants, a pair of white socks, and he wore a peach wristband on his left wrist.

"Are you almost finished?" Mom asked carrying a few dirty dishes.

"Yeah." Said Jason.

"Good, cause it's your turn to do the dishes. I should be back from work around 10:00." Mom then put the dishes in the sink.

"Okay, mom." Said Jason.

"Okay." Mom kissed Jason on the cheek. "Don't forget to lock up after i leave, okay?"

"I won't. I love you, Mom." Said Jason.

"I love you too, honey. Bye." Mom walked out the door with her purse in her hand.

Jason got up from the table, went over to the door, and locked both locks. He leaned up against the door and beath a sigh of relief. Now that mom was out of the house, he finally had a chance to play that game to had "borrowed" from the fortune teller lady. He later grabbed hold to a cord that was hanging from the sealing, pulling down a latter that led to the attic. He turned on his flashlight and climbed up the latter and entered the attic, which was now his new bedroom. He walked over to the bed, got down on his hands and knees and shined his flashlight under the bed and saw his aeropostale bag. He got it out from under the bed, opened it and pulled out the board game.

**-IN THE KITCHEN-**

Jason sat the board game on the table. He opened it and saw that there was a glass circle shapped hole in the center of it. He then noticed some chest pieces in a clear small bag and dumped them out on the table and placed one of them of the board game where it said start. He then noticed a pair of dice inside another clear bag. He dumped them out and they fell on the board game. The glass circle in the center started to glow and words appeared in it. "Now that you've started playing, ranger, expect a call from a stranger." Jason read. The house phon then began to ring. Jason hesitated for a moment, but he got up from the table, walked over to the house phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello." Came a male voice on the other end.

"Yes?" Said Jason.

"Who is this?" The man asked.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Jason asked.

"What number is this?" The man asked.

"What number are you trying to reach?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." The man said.

"Well i think you have the wrong number." Said Jason.

"Do i?" The man questioned.

"It happens. Take it easy." Jason hung up the phone and began walking back toward the table when the phone rung again. Jason answered the phone again. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, i guess i dialed the wrong number." Said the man from before.

"So why'd you dial it again?" Jason asked.

"To appologize." The man said.

"You're forgiven. Bye now." Jason said.

"Wait, don't hang up." The man said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I wanna talk to you for a second." The man said.

"They've got 900 numbers for that. See ya." Jason hung up the phone and went back in the kitchen.

**-LATER-**

Jason turned on the stove and put a pan of popcorn on the stove to pop it. The phone then rang again. Jason went over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Why don't you wanna talk to me?" The man asked.

"Who is this?" Jason asked.

"You tell me your name i'll tell you mine." Said the man.

"I don't think so." Jason grabbed the handle of the popcorn pan and began shaking it.

"What's that noise?" The man asked.

"Popcorn." Jason said.

"You're making popcorn?" The man questioned.

"Uh-huh." Said Jason.

"I only eat popcorn at the movies." Said the man.

"Well i'm in the middle of playing a game." Jason said.

"What kind of game?" The man asked.

"Oh, it's just some board game." Jason said.

"You like board games?" The man asked.

"Uh-huh." Said Jason.

"What's your favorit game?" The man asked.

"Oh, uh, i don't know." Jason said.

"You have to have a favorit. What comes to mind?" The man asked.

"Ummmmm...Final Fantacy." Jason asked.

"Yeah." The man said.

"What's your's?" Jason asked.

"Guess." Said the man.

"Ummmm...Sonic Colors." Said Jason.

"Is that the one where the hedghog rescued a bunch of aliens from the dimented scientist?" The man asked.

"Yeah, Sonic the hedgehog." Jason said.

"Sonic, that's right. I like that game. It was epic." Said the man.

"Yeah, totally." Jason agreed.

"You never told me your name, kid." The man said.

"Why do you wanna know my name?" Jason asked.

"Cause i wanna know who i'm looking at." The man said.

This shocked Jason. "What did you say?"

"I wanna know who i'm talking to." The man said.

"That's not what you said." Said Jason.

"What do you think i said? What? Hello?" The man said.

"Look, i gotta go." Jason said.

"Wait, i thought we were gonna chat some more." The man said.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Said Jason.

"Don't hang up on me." The man said. Jason then ended the call. The phone rang again and he answered it. "Yes?"

"I told you not to hang up on me." Said the man.

"What do you want?" Jason asked.

"To talk." The man said.

"Well, dial someone else, okay?" Jason ended the call again. He went back over to the table and roled the dice again. This time the chess piece that was on the board game moved. More words appeared in the circle shaped glass. "Now that you've won the first level, my friend, it's time for the shadows to pay you a visit." Jason read. He then heard something and looked behind him, not noticing a shadowy creature had passed by the outside window. Jason stood up from the table and slowly walked toward a window. A black shadow in the shape of a goat appeared and let out a roar. Jason looked and saw another shadow creature at another window. He looked and saw another one, but this one was bigger then the other two. Jason turned off the stove, picked up the whole board game and ran down the hall. He came to stop when he reach the latter to the attic/his room. He looked and heard footsteps approaching him. He then saw the goat man shapped shadow coming down the hall toward him. Jason rushed up the latter to the attic and closed himself up in the room by closing up the latter door. He rushed over to his bed and placed the game on it. Jason dug into his bag and got out his cell phone to call his mom for help, but there was no response. For some unknown reason the phone just stopped working. Loud footsteps are then heard coming from bellow. Two shadowy arms then came in through the latter door and attempted to grab Jason, but he dodged them. The 12 year old boy ran over to the window right next to his bed and attempted to open it. The large shadowy figure from earlier appeared with glowing yellow eyes and roared as it made the windows fly open, sending Jason on the floor. The now unseen shadowy figure pick Jason up and began slinging him around the room. Soon the attack stopped and Jason landed on his bed. "What just happened?" He then closed both windows and locked them back. Jason sat on his bed, picked up the dice and roled them again. The piece moved once more and more words appeared in the crystal ball. "Under the Earth you must wait, until the dice read five or eight." Jason read. "Until the dice read five or eight? What's that mean?" Suddenly the house began to shake uncontrolably. An earthquake was taking place. Outside, near the house, the earth opened itself up and a large liefless tree rose out of the ground. Jason could see the tree outside his window. Two branches shapped like hands broke through the window and Jason screamed as the two giant hand shapped branches grabbed him and carried him outside.

**-OUTSIDE-**

Outside the house, Jason was screaming in fear as the huge tree held him. The tree opened what appeared to be it's mouth and began to swollow up Jason feet first. "Help me, help me! Help me, help me! Help!" The tree continued to slowly swollow up Jason, as he was up to his chest at this point with his right arm hanging out. "Help me! Help me!" At this point only Jason's fore arm was sticking out of the tree's mouth. Jason screamed like a girl as his arm was sucked into the tree, causing it to close it's mouth silencing Jason's horrific scream. The bottom of the tree then exploded open, revealing the core of the earth under neath it. Jason, now all dirty, began crawling out from under the tree and back on the ground. As he did this, the tree's roots rapped themselves around his legs and the tree began to sink back down into Hell along with Jason. "Help me! Help me! Ahhh!" The tree had gone back down into Hell along with Jason. His right fore arm was sticking out as the earth began to close up. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jason's screams were silenced by the earth closing up on him and the tree, trapping him in Hell.

**-INSIDE THE HOUSE-**

In Jason's room lies the board game on his bed, no longer in his possession. This ment that Jason was trapped in Hell forever. He will be freed when a player picks up the board game and rolls a five or an eight.

**THE END?**


End file.
